


Worth It

by ForAllLove



Series: Give a Little, Get a Little [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House keeps giving for just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Wilson was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

Then again, House was biased.

But, as those warm, dark eyes drank in every move he made, he had to admit that, sometimes, the worship took him by surprise. He couldn’t stop giving, again and again, for just a little more. Steadily, tenderly, he curled his fingers, teasing a breathy laugh from perfect lips.

He rubbed a little bit harder, and the gaze of adoration was gone; but, as much as he missed it, House found the replacement expression equally delightful. He loved the sounds Wilson made when he fluttered his fingers, when he rained little kisses on belly and thigh. He laid his head against Wilson’s leg, idly rubbing his cheek on the inside of the knee; the eyes were back, and he was glad.

Until now, House had neglected what was going on where his pillow began. His right hand had no intention of giving up its occupation, and his left arm was what he was leaning on, curled around Wilson’s hip. His mouth was free, though, and happy to take the job.

As soon as he began to explore, Wilson’s hand settled on his head, not pressing, just petting. House hummed in contentment. The hand drifted down to his face; he pressed his cheek into Wilson’s palm, then nuzzled everything he could reach. The happy sound from above was all the encouragement he needed. He doubled his efforts in earnest, with lips, tongue, and cheek, reveling in the rising urgency of Wilson’s moans.

One final press of his fingers, and House was irrevocably convinced ― Wilson was worth the shave.


End file.
